Moonlight Serenade(Chinese translation)
by lly1226
Summary: 作者 KendraPendragon


作者：KendraPendragon

分级：T

原文： www do Fanfiction do s/9809838/1/ Moonlight-Serenade

感谢作者的授权。这是我的第三篇翻译，可能会有些错误，那是我的责任。不论如何，希望大家喜欢，多多支持作者。

In fact I am willowfollower. I tried many times but each time I posted this, there were always errors. Finally I had to sign up another account. Really grateful for KendraPendragon's permission. This is my third translation. Perhaps there are some mistakes because my English is not good enough. They are all my faults! Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this and support the author.

* * *

><p>月光小夜曲<p>

A/N:（戏剧性地叹口气）这是我为Sherlollyween尽的一份力。我一直很期待能为今天写点什么，但最后把它们全扔了。这是我最后的尝试。我努力措词，试着把它写得优美一点，你也会这样的。我挺喜欢它的，但它也可能只是些废话，我不太确定。所以如果你有任何建议，请告诉我，我对任何提议都特别感激。不论如何，我希望你们能喜欢这篇。我不想把什么都解释清楚，就让它像贝多芬的交响曲一样拂过你的心吧。谢谢，希望你们过一个很棒的万圣节前夜！

Disclaimer：BBC夏洛克的一切都不属于我，哈！

* * *

><p>满月。<p>

明亮。

清澈。

银色的月光洒满大地。

清冷。

遥远。

然而，如此美丽。

宁静。

明朗。

慰藉。

爱。

如此多的爱···

我不知道为什么，但每当月满之时，我都会发现我正抬头凝望着我们明亮的小卫星。我在哪里或者正在做什么都无关紧要。我没有追随它的踪迹，但即使我在室内，我也能感受到它明亮的光芒。这听起来很荒谬，但我感觉它在召唤我出门，仰望它。然后我就那样做了。我总是那样做······

总是这样。我不记得有哪一次我没有被它召唤出来。而且，无论何时，无论何地，我一抬头望着它，我烦杂的心就会宁静下来，我感受到了什么，深深地在我心中。那是一种只有在真正安宁时才会有的感受。它们是回声，是曾经的影子。

我感到安宁、忧伤，又感受到希望和爱。是的，这听起来很奇怪，但当我抬头凝望天穹上悬挂着的银盘时，我感受到了爱。还有，渴望。那么强烈的渴望，让我不知流了多少次泪。我渴望着这份我生命里曾经的爱。更奇怪的是，我不记得那个曾经给我这份爱的人。无论如何，我的脑海里没有这个人的样子，没有他的痕迹。我困惑，这怎么可能呢？我怎么可能忘记这样的爱呢？它如此的深邃又如此的真实，即使我站在十月寒冷的风中抬头凝望，它依然能够温暖我。

我的生命之谜。

除了这一点，我一点都不神秘。第一个同意这句话的肯定是夏洛克。在我们第一次见面的时候，他就从我的衣着、我脸上的纹路和我的姿态中推断出了我的一生。他能看到这么多，实在是太迷人了。同时他漏掉的东西很让人震惊。

我依然爱他，至少，我这样认为。

当我抬头望月，感受到这份长久的曾经的爱时，我忍不住对比这两种感受。有些时候我觉得它们是相同的。然后他"观察"我，再说些可怕的话，让我伤心得无法动弹。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯对我来说意味着什么，我对他来说意味着什么，我并不确定。

有些时候我们很近，在一个宁静的时候相聚，一个会心的笑，或者仅仅是一个理解的目光。在那些罕见的时刻，我几乎觉得他就是给我那种我渴望的爱的人。

然后，不到一秒钟之后，他就会做些或者说些让我摇头嘲笑自己荒谬的东西。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯，爱人。

那仅仅是让我笑笑的想法罢了。

"茉莉，手套！"

是的，如果他想要点什么东西，他就会知道我的名字。他伸出手期待着，根本就没从显微镜上抬起头来。他在意显微镜比在意我还要多。

追随着他，我对他和我自己都厌倦了。这不是我想要的。事情不应该是这样。

"我不是你的仆人，夏洛克。"

该死，我希望我跟这个男人说话的时候心能不跳到嗓子眼，声音能不颤抖，搞得我似乎随时都会哭出来似的。

哈，最后他终于注意我了。哦，那双眼睛真美啊。它们飞快地在我身上扫描了一下，我几乎确定他正试着推断我是不是正在月经期。正常情况下我不会回绝他的。当然肯定是荷尔蒙的缘故了。肯定是我有什么问题了。这位伟大的顾问侦探是不会出错的。

是啊，先生，我的确没在月经期。

我看见他的脑袋转了转，可能到他的思维宫殿里快速转了一圈，找些关于礼节的信息。

"拜托。"

我吸了吸鼻子。生命太短暂了，我已经厌倦于教他如何对待在意的人了。所以我仅仅是给他拿了那双该死的手套。

"你知道，对于如此智慧的大脑，你花了太长时间才搞明白如何举止得当。"

"浪费时间。"他轻蔑地说。

我实在没法忍受他伸出手来，等着手套由他的女仆放在他手上的样子。

我很生气，把手套扔到他的掌心。

他手指弯曲，在那一刹那握住我的手指，让我的手停在那里。我颤抖起来。又是那种感觉。那一秒我想做的只有冲进他的怀抱里。这就是这点接触对我的影响。荒唐。

然而，在他盯着我的时候，我的嘴唇分开了。在飞逝的一秒里我觉得我在他的目光中看到了一些熟悉的东西。这让我的心疼痛起来。我从他的手中抽回了自己的手。

"别，"我说，不知道我指的是什么。他也不知道，因为他问我在说什么。

我想要道歉，但之后我们的目光又相遇了，又是那般。痛苦，生气，悲伤，渴盼。如此多的渴盼。

"你肯定知道我在说什么。"

他知道。现在我确信这一点了。这让我特别生气，以至于我朝他迈了一步。他的瞳孔马上扩大了。

"这一切的拉近和推开要把我撕成两半了。要不做个决定，要么放了我。"

我的身体因为愤怒和绝望而颤抖着，我们的目光似乎融为一体。夏洛克艰难地咽了咽口水，他的手指抽搐了一下，但除了这些，他没有动。

他是个懦夫，毕竟。

我呼了口气，刚才我都没意识到我屏住了呼吸。我的愤怒变成了顺从。

"晚安，夏洛克。"

我没有再看他一眼，抓起我的东西，离开了。

我心口的疼痛简直要了我的命。有那么一瞬间，我觉得我的脸上有眼泪。但当我触碰到我的脸颊时，那里什么都没有。然后我听到了抽泣声和奔跑的脚步声，但是我身后光线暗淡的走廊里空空荡荡。

天呐，现在我要发疯了。

在这种状况下只有一样东西能帮助我。我飞快地跑下楼，远离了实验室和这个男人，迈了出去，我的目光马上到了天空中。

它在那里，有一部分被云挡住了。

我的朋友，我的孤独。

今晚我没有打的，即使到我家要走很远，而且风正在无情地撕扯着我的衣服。

~oOo~

"这一切的拉近和推开要把我撕裂了。要不做个决定，要么放了我。"

我的手在颤抖，我把他们攥成了拳头。束缚在左手无名指上的金色戒指又冷又沉。紧紧的胸衣让我无法呼吸，但我不想喘口气。"我不会显示我的脆弱。"在我低头看着那个坐在他的桌旁的男人时，我一遍又一遍地重复着这句话。美丽但已经死去的蝴蝶依然在他纤长的手里。他的蓝绿色眼睛刺破我的灵魂。他的下巴绷得很紧，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。许多年前曾经吻过我一次的嘴唇。

一层面纱。一条白裙。红色，黄色，绿色，蓝色在灰色的头发上跳跃。一座空荡荡的教堂。一个絮叨的声音。一只温暖的手握住我的手。手指戳我的皮肤。冰冷的嘴唇在我的嘴唇上，一切注定。

他没回答，他的眼睛游逛一圈又回到桌上。我看着这个美丽的死去的生物，它混色的翅膀伸开，似乎想在任何一秒开始飞翔。然后一根针穿透了它的身体，把它固定在一个白板上。我听到了它的尖叫，感受到了它的疼痛。那只蝴蝶和我，是一样的。死去的。被这个残忍的男人刺破，无法飞走······

在我尖叫着从睡梦中醒来后，蝴蝶的形象依然跟随着我。我抓紧床单，大口呼吸。冷汗从我的额头和脖子流下。银色的月光从窗外倾泻而入，我挣扎着从床上起来，我的手按在胸口上，瘫坐在窗户下的矮凳上，抬头看着月亮。它发着强烈而明亮的光，所有的乌云都到了一边。

我依然喘着气，伸出手去触碰冰冷的玻璃窗。我左手的无名指有东西在闪光。然后我眨了眨眼睛，它消失了。但是我依然能够感受到它的重量······

这是一个多么古怪现实的梦啊。我从来没做过这么感情强烈的梦，有这么多的细节。一整天它都在我的脑海中徘徊。当通往停尸间的门打开时，我想象着看见有金色的花朵的装饰的贝壳色的门对着墙，一个衣着优雅，穿着有装饰的背心的男人猛地闯进屋里，一眨眼就消失了。现在夏洛克·福尔摩斯站在我面前，俯视我。

我对于自己是个读懂夏洛克脸的专家这件事感到很生气，但当他低头看我时我却完全茫然了。他通常明亮的蓝眼睛像乌云一样黑暗。他像平时一样，看起来很好很活跃，但与此同时看起来乱糟糟的，显然缺乏休息，仿佛被什么东西或者什么人困扰了似的。

"你还好吗？"我小声问，立刻忘记了这个男人带给我的失望和痛苦。

他突然向前迈了一步，他的大手握紧了我垂在下面的手，他的目光扫过我的脸，寻找着什么。

慢慢地，他把我拉得越来越近，把我的胳膊抓得越来越紧。

"你弄疼我了。"我努力呼吸，把手放在他的胸口上来回应。

我们都喘着气。他放开了我，好像我的触碰烫到了他。

如此熟悉。我们看着对方，晕晕地，困惑地，害怕地。我又冷又热，心狂跳起来。

夏洛克曾经苍白的脸颊红了，他在喘着气，像我一样。然后他看了看他的手，我追随着他的目光。

"发生了什么？"他抬起头来，盯着我。

他希望我回答他的问题，但我只能无助地摇摇头。

"我不知道。"

他生气地皱起了眉头。他盯着我的嘴看了很久，然后又看着我的眼睛。

"保持距离。"他嘀咕了一句，跑出了实验室，留下我困惑地想，那句话究竟是对我说的，还是对他自己说的。

~oOo~

高温。浓烟。火吞噬木头的巨大声音。我无法呼吸。我无法看见。但是有人正在叫我的名字。一个男人的声音。绝望，害怕，这个名字······那是我的，然而现在不是了。我依然起身追随这那个声音，火焰在我周围，舔着木头，品尝着，吞噬着。可恨而无情。

高温烫伤了我的手，我再一次摔倒，膝盖在碰到大理石地板时几乎撞碎了。尽管我不能看到它，但我知道那是大理石。黑色，带着美丽的白色纹理。

我的手伸进了滚烫的烟中，急切地寻找着能抓住的东西。我的脑袋正在快速旋转着，我快要昏过去了。

我太害怕了。我的整个身体因为恐惧而颤抖。我祈求上帝，让我在黑暗中找到他·····

然后他再一次呼唤，我努力回答，但我的声音成了烟熏的受害者。每一次我吸气时，滚烫的空气就会侵入我的喉咙和肺。

泪水从我的脸颊上滑下。和我滚烫的脸颊相比他们是如此冰冷。我要失去他了，我要失去一切了······

当我正要倒在地上时，他的手找到了我。他的手抱住我的后背，努力阻止我走向灭亡的宿命。

当他美好的嘴唇擦过我的耳朵，轻声耳语时，我不由得重获希望。他许诺我我们会逃离这个地狱。我相信他，以至于我信仰他。我信仰他胜过信仰上帝。在他拉着我蹲下，拖着我穿过死亡的黑暗之时，我意识到了这一点。

他的臂膀如此有力。他的脚步从不蹒跚。他指引我穿过死亡的房子。那里是我的监狱，我的家。

我们到达了楼梯。在我们走下吱嘎作响的楼梯时，我能看见门厅，那里笼罩着月光。

在那一刻，我相信一切都会很好。我们要继续活下去，我们要沉浸在我们新的幸福里。

然而之后，传来了一声恐怖的尖叫，如此的邪恶而有魔力，我的心里填满恐惧。

我被推到一边，他大喊着让我赶紧跑，但我一步也没迈出来。

我脆弱的身体在天花板的重压下破碎了，然而我的头依旧完好。我问自己我的罪孽是否如此深重，以至于要遭受如此可怕的死亡。

身旁的火焰吞没着越来越多的木头和石头，我的身体逐渐不听指挥了。我知道毁灭已经无法挽回。我又一次听见了他的声音。

在我的抽泣声和房屋的呻吟声中几乎听不见他了。他要求我看着他。我听从了。我总是不假思索地听从他，即使不是现在。我转过头时，一阵恐怖的疼痛直戳我的脊梁骨。月光爱抚着我在这世界上最爱的面容，以最令人赞叹的方式凸显着它。我情不自禁地赞叹他的美丽。在死亡面前他就仿佛月亮：苍白，超凡地美丽。

看到眼泪从他的眼中滑落，似乎不太对劲。我只想从他的脸颊上吻去那些泪。

他再一次轻吐那个名字，我注意到他的手正伸向我。他痛苦地呻吟，他的身体也被摧毁了，但他纤长的手指包裹住我的手指之时，他才停止了动作。我再也感受不到那触摸了。

我的心开始颤抖，渐渐地向生命投降了。他的抽泣传到我的耳中。

"这并不是终结······我会找到你。"

我再一次抬头看着他的脸。

"每一次你抬头仰望月亮，我也会抬头。它将指引我们穿过黑暗，找到彼此······"

我不知道那是他说的还是我说的。他的嘴唇没有动，他的眼睛没有眨。但是泪水依旧从他的睫毛上落下，他的手紧紧地攥着我的手。

泪水模糊了我的双眼。我吐出了最后一口气，透过破碎的窗户向外看。满月在我头上闪耀，这一份安宁在混乱中定格。

又是一声恶魔的尖叫。

喧嚣渐渐褪去，其他的一切也是如此，直到我的眼中只有银色的月光······

~oOo~

这段时间以来，第二次，我流着冷汗尖叫着醒来。我立刻从床上跳起来，跑向了窗户。我直接把手压在了冰冷的玻璃窗上。

我看不到月亮。

乌云遮住了它，我发出绝望的声音。我需要看见它。

当然，这一切默默的祈求都是徒劳。一分钟之后我放弃了，把额头贴在窗户的表面。我闭上眼睛，一幕又一幕的画面在我脑海中闪现。那些不可能是我的记忆······然而它们却又是我的记忆。

那栋房子，那栋印象深刻的房子，不断地发出爆裂声。在我—我不知道该怎么说—"想起"它在哪里的时候，我猛地睁开眼睛。

我再一次仰望天穹，看到乌云已经把它还给了我。我亲爱的月亮。

我的心跳立刻平缓起来。最后，我终于能听见他的召唤。那时是······

这是十月的最后一天，我站在清冷的月光中。明月柔化了我面前的废墟。我看着面前的景象，听着许多个世纪前就已经被熄灭的烈火的微弱的劈啪声。我出汗的手掌压在心口。

我深深吸了一口气，跨过门槛。门框几乎被烧毁了，其他的一切也是这样。只有几堵墙外墙矗立着，隐隐地昭示这房子曾经是多么的宏伟。

内部已经腐蚀，或者被自然改变。那里有生长的灌木，花朵，香草，树木，甚至柔嫩的常春藤。常春藤覆盖着通往二楼的昂贵大理石做的宏伟楼梯的残骸。

我慢慢地穿过残骸，伴随着耳语和过去生活的画面，直到我到达那命中注定的一点。

我看着一个苔藓覆盖的小丘，那曾经是华美的天花板。泪水刺痛了我的眼睛，我想它下面是否还埋着骨头。

它像其他墓地一样好。

我流出第一滴泪水。我转过身去看烧焦的窗框，那场景深深地嵌入我的灵魂。

我默默地为曾经在这里逝去的灵魂落泪。他们的生命交织着自豪，畏惧和苦楚。命运在将他们分开之前，只赋予他们一次幸福的心跳。

我的眼泪干了许久，沐浴在皎洁的慰藉的月光里。我听到身后的脚步声。

我的灵魂低吟着被长久地遗忘的，他的名字。我回头。

他来了。

他找到了我。

正如他许诺的那样。

三天里，第一次，我微笑了。

我惊奇，在他向我走来时，他黑色的卷发是怎样反射着银色的月光。那座房子里骨骼的影子如何升到天空，拂过他美丽的脸；他闪着泪光的眼睛是何等的晶莹。他的皮肤苍白如月光。

仿佛太阳和月亮，我们被吸到了一起。他的手温柔地搂住我的胳膊，慢慢地把我拉得更近。

我举起双手，抚摸他的脸。我的拇指擦过他引人注目的颧骨。

这熟悉的触摸让我的心疼痛起来。我摇摇头，更多的泪水滑过我冰冷的面颊。

我没有答案。我不知道怎样，我也不知道为何。我不在乎。

"我有这一切的感受······他们的痛苦。我有那些让我憎恶自己的梦······"

我再一次摇了摇头。喉咙哽咽得说不出话来。

他把我拉到他的胸膛，我把我的手埋在了他的黑发里。

"原谅我·····"他一遍又一遍地低语，亲吻着我的额头，我的眼脸，我的脸颊，最后，我的唇。

他让我躺在潮湿的苔藓上，用手和柔软的唇爱抚我身体的每一寸。生命中的第一次，我感到了完整。

他的重量压在我身上，他的胳膊保护性地包着我小小的手掌。他移动时我的腿紧紧地夹住他的腰。他从来没有停止吻我。

更多的泪水流了出来。这一次，是因为我的心再也装不下如此多的幸福。

今晚是重聚，是一个结束，也是一个新的开始。

今晚是灵魂之夜。

这一天是萨温节。


End file.
